broken
by midnightsdream92
Summary: Riley is abused by her only family she has. she hides and fights the darkness that encompasses her everyday. but when she goes to school she meets a unusaul guy that is intrested in her, an abused broken girl. but as she has secrets so does he.
1. darkness

I walked past the houses one by one not even noticing who passed me. I just looked down at the ground as I walked to school. My thoughts filled with darkness no matter how hard I tried to fight them off. The turmoil inside me only made it worse, I wanted to run far away but I had nowhere to go or any money. I thought about this Idea many times over, but I just can't get away. I finally stepped on the pathway to my school. I walked these halls for two years and nobody had noticed my sadness or the pain I was in. It hurt me dreadfully that my only two friends didn't even notice, but it was better that way because how does one tell your friends that you are abused and it happens on a regular bases? It was all rather embarrassing, while my friends and every other student here had happy lives and lived only to have fun with their friends and hated their parents. I on the other hand didn't have the luxury of those things except my family, if you could call it a family I sure try not to. I made it to my locker and went to grab my books when my sleeve slid up and exposed some of my bruises. I quickly fixed it before anyone saw. When I had gotten everything I needed, I locked my locker and turned around and ran right into a brick wall, well that what is felt like. I almost fell to the ground but a hand caught my arm and I winced it was already throbbing from last night. I righted myself and looked up and my breath hitched, he was gorgeous, and had very muscular tanned body. I looked up at his face; he had brown short cut hair and golden brown eyes. I drowned in them then I realized I was staring and shook myself.

"Ah sorry" I said with all but a whisper.

"No problem I was ah going to ask you where room 201 was?" the unknown boy said.

He voice was like velvet, I really had to stop staring at him he'd never go for me, a broken girl.

"ss-sure over here" I said stuttering.

I walked to the room which was down the hall to the left, and said it was there and walked away. But before I had gotten five steps, he grabbed my arm and I turned my head and winced once again, ugh that one hurt big time. I took my arm out of his hand and just looked at him wondering why he had come after me.

"I ugh didn't mean to hurt you sorry" he shifted uncomfortably but in seconds switched back to the confident male he showed earlier.

"Ugh yeah sure, what did you need?" I didn't even know why he even bothered to talk to me, nobody else did.

"I wanted to know if you'd want to eat lunch with me." WHAT! Was he playing a joke? I was in no way in his league, let alone remotely pretty well a least I thought so.

"Um I can't, I don't eat lunch" I said nervously.

He looked at me questionably.

"I mean I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria I usually leave then come back" i explained.

"Oh" he said.

"Well why don't I come with you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

What was he playing at?

"Um no it's fine well I got to get to class" and with that I walked away and expected never to talk to him again.


	2. hurt

**Ok chapter 2!**

**hope you like!**

**:)**

I got through the day and dreaded going home once again and repeat what always happens. I knew I had to go to the grocery store before I got home. I walked what seemed like forever and got to a Wal-Mart finally. I knew I wouldn't able to get too much, since I had to walk three miles home with all the bags by myself. I truly hated my life. I gathered something's that we would need and remembered that I needed a new hoodie since my last one was destroyed, shaking my head it was after all my favorite one. I knew I would have to get the cheapest one or I would get it worse. I went to the girls section and was looking at different ones when I heard a crash feet from me. I looked over and you wouldn't guess who it was, yup the boy from school, I quickly went over and help him and his friend pick up the stuff that dropped, they literally had two full carts of stuff. I helped them pick it up and what was so embarrassing me and the boy from school went to pick a box of cereal up at the same time and bumped heads and boy did it hurt. I tried to not show it and started walking away.

"Hey wait" I turned around and said nothing.

"Thank you um what's your name?"

"Riley"

"That's really nice my names Damon and this is my friend Jake" I looked him over, he wasn't overall muscular but rather just fit and he had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like the type to break a girls heart. He smiled at me and I realized I was still staring, when I heard a noise but I couldn't quite figure out what it was a growl?

"Well nice to meet you, but I have to go now"

I already had the hoodie I wanted and the stuff I needed, so I said good bye and went to the register to pay for the little bit that I had gotten, with the four bags in hand I began walking the three miles home. the bruises on my arms and being sore, I was flinching every couple of minute. After about twenty minutes of walking the pain was already becoming over whelming, I went to sit and rest on a step and let the pain subside. After five minutes of resting I realized I had to get home or I was in deep shit, well deeper then I already was. I grabbed my bags and began walking again after about two miles of walking I was exhausted.

"RILEY" someone yelled.

I looked back I didn't recognized the truck and it stopped right next to me. It was Damon and his friend Jake, were they following me? I looked forward I only had a mile or so and I had to get home it was already getting dark out. I turned back to Damon.

"Ugh what do you need? I got to get home"

"I wanted to know if you needed a ride home." I knew if I got caught getting a ride I would have hell to pay, but I could have them stop at the end of the corner.

"Ok sure I live on Marple Street you know where that is Jake?"

"yeah a mile or so away I live around there"

We drove in silence and we were there in minutes, I had told them I wanted to stop at the corner because my dad wouldn't want me in a car with two teenage boys. Damon got out and helped me out and asked me out to dinner with his family one night. I couldn't think, I didn't think that he or any other guy would ever want me a girl that wears Wal-Mart clothes and a worn pair of converse with Normal poker straight brown hair, when there were so many other girls he could go for. I never actually had a boyfriend, and I didn't even know how to go about this at all. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go, since I wouldn't be allowed to go. It was hard enough going out with friends and I didn't want to be made a fool, if he was joking.

"I can't I'm sorry I have to go thanks for the ride" I walked to my house and dreaded the coming hours, walking in the door i announced that I was home, put the grocery's away and hurried to my room. I grabbed my book and waited for it to come.

"RILEY!" I didn't even know if there was a god anymore, how could some create a man like my father?

"Coming" I said in all but a whisper. I walked to the living room, he was already drunk and that just made it worse.

"How did you get home so early?" It was slurred but hardly an excuse to say I didn't understand him.

" I got out early today because the electricity kept going out so they let us out early, it should be on the news" I knew he would never watch the news his shows came on and he wouldn't waste his time.

"Alright why haven't you made dinner then hmm? You know to make me dinner" he started get up out of his chair and I backed up, fear flowed threw me.

"You told me you wanted turkey sandwiches tonight, I thought that's what you wanted" My nerves were on edge.

"You knew to make me my sandwich though" he slurred came toward me and slapping me in the face, making impact I fell on the coffee table the candle jabbing in my back. He grabbed my already bruised arm in a deathly grip.

"Dad please stop" I pleaded but it never worked. He threw me to the floor and was yelling things I didn't understand. He kicked me in the ribs and it hurt like hell, pain radiated threw my body. I didn't know how much more I could take. He ended it with one last punch in my face and darkness engulfed me swallowing my conscious. When coming back to consciousness, my head was pounding and it was hard to stand. I looked at the nearby clock it was four in the morning, I had been unconscious for about seven hours. It hurt to walk I think my rib was broken as well. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to the hospital, so I looked on the internet for the best way to fix a broken rib. There wasn't much I could do but take a few Tylenol and call it a day. I only had an hour to sleep before I had to get up and go to school, and I had to get up earlier than usually to cover up the giant bruise around my eye. I fell asleep with discomfort and before I knew it the alarm was going off and I had to get up. I got in the shower and tried to ignore the pain radiating of my body, and dressing and doing my hair was making it that much worse including Sneaking past my past out father to grab a breakfast bar hurrying into the bathroom and applied cover-up as best I could, and when I finished it looked only like I had baggy eyes. I grabbed my book bag and set out to school. I had to walk four pain staking blocks to school and it hurt to even move. When I got to school I couldn't breathe properly and I looked upon the school stairs with dismay. I made it with little time to spare before people started pouring in. I stopped at my locker and made it to my first class to get a note saying I could stay in the library to study. Since I was a quiet A student my teacher hardly cared, I would use that note to spend the day in the library to study and pass the time so no one would see I was limping. After three periods of studying, I seen my only two friends enter the library. They spotted me and walked over I smiled threw the pain.

"Hey Danny, hey Ashley"

"Hey Riley, what you up to?"

"Nothing much studying as usual"

"oh well we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the fair this weekend on Saturday?" I knew my rib was broken but I hadn't done anything in a few weeks and I had been saving what little money I could scrounge up without my dad knowing, oh how I missed my mom.

"Sure what time?"

"How about seven?"

"Ok I'll see you there" I would have to sneak out my window and there would be hell to pay if I was caught, but I mean what worse can there be? I went the rest of the day with no distractions but thinking of the fun that awaited me on Saturday, that's the only way I would fight off the darkness I so desperately wanted to give into.

**fun fact:I got Damon's name from the vampire diaries show haha :)**


	3. happy bubble

I was lucky that my father had to go away for business for a construction site. The next couple of days went by and I was happy and content, nobody bothered me and I was able to relax for once in my life. When Saturday rolled around, I just couldn't wait to go to the fair. I cleaned up the house made myself some lunch and rested as much I could, so I wouldn't be in so much pain from my rib being broken when I went to the fair. I took my Tylenol and took a nap till an hour before I was supposed to meet Danny and Ashley at the fair. I jumped in the shower -not literally-(like I could). After taking a steaming hot soothing shower, I put on gray skinny jeans and a long sleeved black and red shirt on and my same worn converse. I straightened my hair and applied my cover-up to conceal my almost healed eye and a little eyeliner. I grabbed my purse and jumped on the bus. While I rode my way on the bus to the fair I looked at the streets and people that walked them. Do any of them go through what I do?

I looked at the many faces and didn't know what to think. My own father abused me and didn't think twice about it. He never apologized and I truly believed he never would. When my mother fled for her life from him, he took it out on me. I never knew why she left me behind, but I tried not to think of it like that since I only wanted to remember her as the cookie baking, took me to the park type mom. I knew the truth but to admit that she left me with a man she knew would do to me what he done to her, proved that she was selfish and not a mother at all, but a woman that brought a child in to this world and left her to defend herself. But I choose the easier path and remembered the mother I wanted her to be when I had been younger, a child of only seven or eight. I was so deep in my thoughts I almost missed the stop. I got off and was greeted by my friends. I smiled inside and out. I was getting away from the pain and was ready to enjoy myself. We went and got our wrist bands and began the night, going on different rides and finding our way through fun houses was a blast, I loved being with my friends after two hours of fun I was in pain from over working my broken rib and I was starved.

"Hey you want to get some food I'm so hungry" I stopped and asked both of them every step was painful. I had put Tylenol in my purse, and I needed to eat so I could take it and wash it down with a drink.

"Sure" they said in unison. We walked to a nearby food stand and I ordered chicken fingers and French fries with a soda, handing the man eight-dollars, I was officially was broke thirty-five dollars gone, But it was well worth the fun. We went and sat at empty table and began to eat. we chatted about this and that, though I avoided questions about my life and they never pushed or suspected anything, the night was going so great. I was talking to Ashley that was sitting across from me next to Danny, did I mention Danny's a girl? Her real names Dannyella, but she hates the Ella part so she just prefers Danny and her really pretty so you wouldn't suspect her ever to be a boy. Anyway I was talking to Ashley who suddenly stopped at mid sentence, and was just staring past me, I looked behind me and there was a group of guy, well about six of them and I knew two of them and they were walking towards us. Ok this was just ridiculous he was everywhere, turning around I told them we had to go but they just sat and stared. I mean seriously, yeah all them we like muscular gods, but I wasn't trying to get involved with any of them, my life was complicated enough. I had finished my food and was sipping my soda when of course Damon sat next to me. I wanted to ignore him but I was thought not to be rude, how Ironic right? I turned and gathered my wits.

"Ok now I swear your following, and it has to stop. I mean seriously I grateful you gave me a ride and all but my life's complicated enough so please no offense but go find a cheerleader it's for the best" I turned and every word I had spoken I felt horrible. I looked at Ashley, she looked horrified and her eyes said "why were you talking to a muscle god like that?" I looked at Danny but she was talking to one of the guys I didn't know, ok time to go.

I got up and began walking away, after throwing my trash out I said goodbye to them. But they were rather distracted but the "gods" and I walked and got on my bus and went home and went to bed, Sunday passed and my short happy bubble popped when my father came home. Though I was in my room and it was after two a.m. I heard him come in and I immediately went to sleep. I woke up and was stiff as a pole I guess you could say.

I did my usual routine and hurried to school but this time I would go to class. When lunched period rolled around, I sneaked out and walked to the nearby forest and sat on my log. I began studying for my upcoming history test. After ten minutes into studying I heard a noise, I looked back but nothing was there. I went back reading my passage on American history when I heard a crack of twigs. I looked over my shoulder and I heard a growl and seen a flash of brown and I felt pain well more pain than I've ever felt before I let out a scream and felt myself becoming unconscious. I wondered if you fall unconscious so many times could it affect your brain. I guess I had more to worry about because when I woke up I was seeing white lights one after another. Was I in heaven? No unfortunately not, because my hearing came back and I looked about I was in a hospital. I couldn't move, indescribable pain flowed through my body I screamed, at least I think I did. I felt liquid all over me.

I looked down red stuff was all over my top of my body, exposed for all to see. I wanted to cover myself but my hands wouldn't move. What was this red stuff? It had a name but I could put two and two together. I looked around doctors and nurses moved around me, a mask went over my nose and mouth and I fell in a dark place, a dreamless place. I awoke with the noises of a beeping sound ringing in my ear. I was scared to open my eyes to see what horrors I would find. I finally got the courage took a deep breath and opening them I was in a hospital room, I looked around my father laid sprawled out on a chair but just a plan hospital room like any other one. I tried to sit up but I screamed the moment I tried. It felt like some had ripped out my insides everything was sore. A nurse must have heard me because she came running in to check on me.

"What happened? I can't move I'm in so much pain" I wasn't one to cry in front of people except my father, to show ones fear gave another an advantage. And my father was going to be the only one. Why put fuel to a already burning fire?. My father beat me who else should be able to? I guess you could say at least it was family that did it, but that would be wrong in so many different ways.

"oh honey you were attack is what we think" the sweet nurse said.

"I was attacked?"

"We're thinking a bear" a bear? I guess I had seen a flash of brown, but wouldn't a bear be I don't know noticeable?

"how bad is it then? I can't move so that can't be good"

"Well we had to do surgery and sew you back up in your stomach region, and you have four broken ribs though one seemed older." she paused for a minute waiting for an answer. I did a quick glance at my father but he was "sleeping", which I doubted.

"I ugh was at that fair that came to town...a week or so ago and I tripped and fell on the yellow parking stopper" she looked at me but didn't question me further.

"You also have stitches on your neck, shoulder and arm" she finished, checked my vitals and left.

As soon as she left my father woke up from his "sleep", and he didn't look happy. He came toward me.

"What are you trying to do get me arrest? I see your game, trying to get me caught" he said all in a hushed tone. Was he kidding? I mean I wanted to be in more pain and be attacked..Yeah sure my mission in life was to inflict more pain on myself heck no!. I realized that my father really was crazy. I looked at him and said nothing, but as soon as he left the nurse came back and told me I couldn't walk for two weeks so my stitches from my stomach wouldn't come out, realization hit me then, I was going to have to stay home with my dad a full two weeks, chills ran down my spine.

**Love to hear from you!**


	4. there might be hope?

To my unbelievable surprise my father didn't do anything to me, my first week home from the hospital. I felt like maybe that by me being attacked he changed and it scared him enough that he could have lost me completely. I was able to move around enough now, so I decided to cook some dinner for me and my dad before he came home from work. I decided to make stuffed peppers. I prepared and cooked the perfect dinner and even decided to bake some sugar cookie to top it off, to say I was so glad to be in good standing with my father was an understatement. I would forgive him for his past and we could move on and be a real family, to bad my mom couldn't see the change but I chose not to think of that. When I was just taking out the cookies my dad came in from work. He looked tired and I immediate as fast as I could, which lets face it was still a task since I still had fractured ribs, had him sit and prepare his plate. I seen out of the corner of my eye, he poured his drink only to add hard liqueur to it. I became extremely nervous he hadn't drank in two days and even then it was only two beers. I hoped he slow down and maybe stop all together. But it seemed he back tracked, I sighed hoping and praying to god he didn't return to his dark thoughts and take it out on me. I went to sit and began to eat.

"how was work?" I eyed him for any hint of anger. He sighed and shook his head.

"i had to cut two people today this damn economy is really hurting us". He continued to eat and drink.

OK so it wasn't anything to do with me.

"when do you go back to school? I don't need you becoming stupid because your missing class". He looked serious.

And here I thought he was beginning to be a father.

I stopped eating and looked at him. I couldn't hold my tongue, my anger was at it's boiling point I don't know what happened.

"so you think that by missing two weeks of school I'll become stupid? Huh!? well maybe you missed school your whole damn life because I'm pretty sure your way less intelligent then me!" I yelled so loud I felt my body shaking, I couldn't control it. But soon as I seen my dads face, I covered my mouth and couldn't believe what I just said. He stood up and took me by my throat and I felt my feet come off the floor, fear radiated threw me.

"you messed up big time girly". The menace in his words were so terrifying I just wanted to die. But life just didn't want to work that way.

I struggled trying to get air. I did the only thing I could do, I thrashed and tried to pry his hands of my throat. Every second I could feel my body slowly shutting down. I heard a crash but I couldn't see clearly lack of oxygen did that to a person. I felt my dads hand release from my throat and I crashed to the floor but before I felt more pain something caught me, or someone. I was gasping I couldn't catch my breath. I felt a calming sensation over take me and all I heard was "you going to alright Riley" the voice sounded like a god , did he finally come to rescue me? I passed out soon afterward.

**Its a bit short but this is where the story finally kicks off!**

**Hope you like!**

**3 midnight**


End file.
